List of programs broadcast by GMA Network
GMA Network (Global Media Arts or simply GMA) is a major commercial television and radio network in the Philippines that is owned by GMA Network Inc., a publicly listed company. Headquartered on GMA Network Center, Diliman, Quezon City. The following is a list of all television programming that GMA Network is currently broadcasting since it began its television operations in 1961. Newscasts are produced by GMA News. Documentaries, informative and public affairs programs are produced by GMA Public Affairs. Sports programs are produced by GMA Sports While the rest are produced by GMA Entertainment Group except when noted. For the previously aired defunct programs of GMA Network, see list of programs aired by GMA Network. Current original programming Note: Titles are listed in alphabetical order followed by the year of debut in parentheses. Newscast * 24 Oras * 24 Oras Weekend * Balitang Amianan * Balitang Bisdak * GMA News Update * One Mindanao * One Western Visayas * Saksi * Unang Hirit Drama ;Daytime * Bihag * Dahil sa Pag-ibig * Dragon Lady ;Primetime * Kara Mia * Love You Two * Sahaya ;Weekends * Daig Kayo ng Lola Ko * Magpakailanman * Maynila * Stories for the Soul * Tadhana Variety * Eat Bulaga! * Studio 7 * Sunday PinaSaya * Wowowin Comedy * Bubble Gang * Daddy's Gurl * Dear Uge * Pepito Manaloto: Ang Tunay na Kuwento Reality * The Clash * StarStruck Talk * The Boobay and Tekla Show * Sarap, 'Di Ba? Documentary / magazine * The Atom Araullo Specials * Born to Be Wild * Front Row * I-Witness * Imbestigador * Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho * Reporter's Notebook * Tunay na Buhay Public affairs * Alisto * Biyaheng DO30 * Kapwa Ko Mahal Ko * Wish Ko Lang! Informative * Amazing Earth * AHA! * Del Monte Kitchenomics * iBilib * Pinoy M.D. Religious * The 700 Club Asia * Word of God Animated * Barangay 143 Film and special presentation * GMA Blockbusters * GMA Regional TV Presents * Kapuso Movie Festival * SNBO Current acquired programming Note: Titles are listed in alphabetical order followed by the year of debut in parentheses. Drama * Are You Human? * Love in Trouble * Queen of Mystery * Ugly Duckling: Boy's Paradise Animated ;Weekdays * Jackie Chan Adventures * parasyte the maxim ;Weekends * Angry Birds Toons * Ben 10: Alien Force * Cardcaptor Sakura * One Piece Movie * Pororo the Little Penguin * Thomas & Friends * Yo-Kai Watch Future programming Note: Titles are listed in alphabetical order followed by the year of debut in parentheses. ;Drama * The Better Woman * Descendants of the Sun * Hanggang sa Dulo ng Buhay Ko * Mga Kamay ni Milagros * One of the Bais * Prima Donnas * Rosang Agimat ;Variety * Sing for Hearts * Studio Juan ;Reality * Center Stage Kids ;Talk * Mars ;Sports * Manny Pacquiao vs. Keith Thurman See also * GMA The Heart of Asia * List of GMA Network drama series * List of GMA Network specials aired References }} External links * Category:GMA Network Category:Lists of television series by network Category:Philippine television-related lists Category:GMA Network shows